Snippets of Life
by mavjade
Summary: Drabbles - Little Snippets of the lives of Ben Skwywalker and Jysella Horn. Romance, humor, etc. -With Luke/Mara and Corran/Mirax
1. Week One

**Title:** Snippets of Life

**Author:** mavjade

**Genre:** probably all

**Summary:** I can't really say as I don't know what the prompts are going to be but pretty much it's going to be a love story between Ben Skywalker and Jysella Horn.

**Characters:** Mostly Ben/Jysella with frequent appearances by Luke/Mara and Corran/Mirax... possibly others

**Notes:** For The Ultimate Drabble Challenge Version 4 at theforce [dot] net where we are given 5 prompts a week for 20 weeks. The goal is to finish them all in that time span.

I'm doing something crazy and probably hate myself later, but I'm going to do my best to make this one cohesive story. If I give up on it eventually, I'll let you know! :p Not all of them will be in 1st person POV, some will be in 3rd, but each set will stay in one POV to keep down on the confusion!

* * *

**Week One:**

**Flash in the pan**

I knew it wouldn't last long. It never does.

I tried to be myself without being myself but she saw knew who I was and only pretended to not know. I can't stand that. Why can't I find someone who hasn't heard of my father? Even in the farthest reaches of space they know Luke Skywalker. All I want is to go on one date where they don't ask what it's like to be his son.

I know it's wrong but as soon as they ask, I find a reason to leave.

Just one. Is that too much to ask?

.

**Out on a limb**

I decided this time to just completely be myself, let her ask what ever she wants to get it out of the way.

Well, that was a bad idea.

All she wanted to talk about was my father and my mother, though mostly my father. I think she would have been happier to have the man himself, but she took what she could get. I finally got fed up and just asked her if we could not talk about him.

Again, bad idea.

She got mad and left. Evidently, not being my father is a turn off. Who knew.

.

**Out of the blue**

I'd always thought she was beautiful but I stayed away from her. Mostly because she is a few years older than me, but partly because I'm afraid of her father. Okay, mostly because I'm afraid of her father.

Man was I shocked when out of nowhere Jysella Horn walked up to me and asked if I wanted to go to a smashball game with her. Not a group that included her, just the two of us.

I'm sure I made a fool of myself stuttering an answer, but I I said yes.

At least, I hope I said yes.

.

**Wet behind the ears**

I hate it when Uncle Han uses the phrase "Wet behind the ears." It congers such strange images in my head.

I don't know how he found out about my date with Jysella but now he's giving me advice because I'm so new to this. I'm doing my best to tune him out.

As if I'm really new to dating.

Granted, this is the first time I've been on a date with someone who won't be asking a million questions about my father. Now she'll be asking questions about me.

Uh, oh. Maybe I should be listening to uncle Han's advice.

.

**Heat of the moment**

I don't know what I was thinking, I don't really think I was but I'm kinda glad I wasn't.

Our team had just scored and we were all up on our feet cheering. Jys turned and gave me the most beautiful smile, her eyes sparkled with excitement. I just couldn't help myself.

I leaned in and planted my lips on hers. Once I realized what I had done I pulled back expecting a smack. To my surprise, her hand wrapped around the back of my head and her lips met mine once again.

I'm still not sure who won.


	2. Week Two

**Week Two:**

**Impossible**

Ben began to realize just how impossible it was for young Jedi to date. He wondered if that was the real reason the old order forbade it. It wasn't going to happen so there was no reason to think about it, might as well not allow it.

Since their date to watch the smashball game, Ben hadn't even seen Jysella. If he was on planet, she wasn't. If she home, he was on a mission and she would leave before he returned.

He began to think either she was avoiding him, or their parents had something to do with it.

.

**Unlikely**

Somehow --how ever unlikely it seemed-- after all their problems even seeing each other, Ben and Jysella ended up on some small planet in the middle of nowhere, together. They had been sent on different missions at different times, and yet they both ended up in the same place.

It was a little awkward at first having barely spoken in weeks, but soon that went away and they each found themselves having a good time.

Ben didn't know if it was the Force at work or if his father was tired of listening to him complain.

He didn't really care either way.

.

**Reasonable**

"I don't like it," Corran grumbled.

Mirax rolled her eyes and put on her best placating smile. "You wouldn't like it no matter who he was, dear. She's your little girl. Think of it this way; you know where you can find Ben Skywalker and you know his parents. If it was someone else, you might not know a thing about them."

"True," Corran agreed. "But I still don't like it. If he hurts her I'll kill him. I don't care who's son he is."

Mirax laughed knowing her husband was mostly putting on. "Yes dear."

.

** Probable**

"Corran is going to kill him, isn't he?" Luke asked his wife after they over heard the other Master grumbling about their son.

"Probably," Mara answered honestly. She knew how protective Corran was of his daughter and it wouldn't matter how well Ben treated her, he always have some disdain for anyone who was dating his daughter.

Of course she knew Corran Horn very well and knew that he would always have that act on around Ben as long as he and Jysella were together, but as long as his precious daughter was happy, Corran would be happy too.

.

**Definite**

Ben knew better than to say he was_ in_ love with Jysella Horn, they didn't know each other well enough for that yet, but he was certain he had feelings for her.

When he thought of her, his heart started to beat a little faster and a smile would come to his face no matter how long the day had been. He would find himself thinking not of what he was doing, but about the next time they could see each other.

No, Ben wouldn't say he was in love with her yet, but he was definitely on his way there.


	3. Week Three

**Week Three**

**Truth**

"I've heard a rumor," Jysella spoke with venom in her voice. It was apparent to Ben this wasn't a, 'lets laugh at the idiotic things people come up with' kind of rumor. This was the kind that could get him in deep trouble.

Jysella just starred at him, not speaking another word. She had a look on her face that reminded Ben of when his mother was angry with his father and there was only one word to describe it... frightening.

Finally she spoke again, though she did nothing to clear up why she was angry, I want the truth."

.

** Trust**

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Jysella. It was clear she had trust issues with men, though he was not exactly sure why. Or maybe she just had trust issues with him.

More than once, she had hear things about how he was seen out with other women, he did his best to reassure her and she would be fine... until the next time.

He thought maybe she would understand having famous parents herself, but she seemed to be unaffected by the holotabloids coverage.

He didn't know how this was going to work if she didn't trust him..

.

**Honor**

Ben sat with his head in his hands on his parents couch, his father beside him.

"All you can do, is be honest. If you've got nothing to hide then it isn't a problem, but you also have to respect her and to respect her you have to respect this fear she has. I'm sure there is a reason for her feelings. Do you know why she is so afraid of you being with someone else?" Luke asked his son.

"No, I wish I did," Ben sighed.

"Well, perhaps you should talk to [i]her[/i] instead of me."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

.

**Loyalty**

"You can't keep doing this to him, Sella." Mirax told her daughter outright. "He's going to give up on you and then where will you be? If you love him, you have to trust him. I may not know him well but I think Ben Skywalker is nothing if not loyal."

"I know, but I can't help it when I read things about him. It makes me worry that there is truth to it all. "

"Don't pay any attention to others, know what is in your heart. If he loves you, and I think he does, you'll know the truth."

.

**Love**

Neither of them had said it, but Ben felt like it was time. He had known his feelings for Jysella for awhile, but a small part of him was afraid she did not feel the same. After talking with his parents, he knew it was a risk he had to take.

They both sat on his balcony, watching the comings and goings of Corsucant. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, the hands intertwined. Laying his head on hers, the words just flowed out of his mouth as though there was no force that could stop them.

"I love you."


	4. Week Four

_Hi all! _

_There is a bonus drabble at the end of this set that has nothing to do with the story line. I wrote it first and then the rest of the prompts took a decidedly different turn and I had to go back and change the actual _Gaze _to fit back into the story. _

_I hope you enjoy! _

_~mav_

_

* * *

  
_

**Week 4**

**Gaze**

I can't help but stare at Master Skywalker as he speaks. He's letting Ben and I go on a mission together even knowing of our relationship. Usually that isn't allowed until you are a Master but I guess he trusts us to get the job done and not let our feelings get in the way.

I feel proud that he has that much trust in us.

I look at Ben, who is starring at his father with a dumbfounded look. Evidently he didn't see this coming either.

I hope the look on my face isn't that silly looking though.

.

**Wink**

Did he just wink at me? The feelings I'm getting from Ben, I think he did.

I can't help but feel a little flattered, that some random guy winked at me while I'm obviously with someone. Of course, if that guy knew what I was with, he probably wouldn't have dared do so. I wonder why he didn't recognize Ben.

Oh, we're projecting disguises.

"Could you be a little less conspicuous with that disguise," Ben whispered to me. "You're attracting the locals."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" I laughed at his jealous tone.

"I left it where he winked at you."

.

**Distance**

The physical distance between us couldn't really be measured, I'm as close to him as I could possible be. The mental distance seems so very far away.

I reach out to him and feel nothing, it's as though the man I know is right here with me is just a figment of my imagination.

I can't help but feel this is all my fault. If I hadn't been trying to toy with him, make him feel jealous about all the others looking at me. He kept asking me to stop, asking me to focus.

Why didn't I listen?

.

**Cold as Ice**

When his parents walk in, I feel shame well up in my heart.

I expect their eyes to look cold and angry when they look at me, something I can't stand to see right now, so I don't look at them at all.

I can't help the tears that start to run down my face.

Luke lifts my chin and makes me look at him. What I see in his eyes surprises me; instead of anger, I see sadness and what I can only describe as love.

He tells me what I need to hear, "This is _not_ your fault."

.

**Eternal Flame**

I sit here day and night, refusing to allow anyone to drag me off, not my parents, not his. I don't sleep for fear someone will carry me away when I'm the most vulnerable.

I talk to him hoping he'll hear my voice. I run my hands along his face, down his arms, across his chest, hoping he'll feel my touch. I reach out in the Force hoping to get even the smallest glimmer of him in my mind.

Until he wakes up, I'll be here. I'll be the light guiding him back home to me. To us all.

~*~*~*~

**Bonus Drabble**

**Gaze**

I find myself starring at him, watching how his hair falls over his eyes as he laughs, and how his sapphire eyes sparkle with life once he moves his hair back behind his ear.

I love watching as he helps his mother clear the table, rolling his eyes at some comment I've obviously missed.

"Jys?" Ben says with his hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my reverie. "You alright?"

Just watching him makes me happy, his voice makes my heart race, his family makes me feel a part of them already. He makes me feel...

"Perfect," I answer. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
